


Tell Me More

by pottahmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IMMA CRY, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Drarry, Poet Harry Potter, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Sweet, and fluff, and fluff some more, drarry fluff, fluff fluff fluff, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: Harry is a poet and Draco wants to hear more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Tell Me More

In the comfort of their home, Harry rested his back on the headboard of their bed, Draco resting in between his legs, back leaning on his chest and his arms wrapped around him lovingly.

Every now and then, Harry would lean in and kiss his nape and Draco would turn his head and pucker his lips and they'll kiss.

The moment is brilliant. Always. There was never a dull moment when it comes to their relationship. True, they may have arguments even about the silliest things but love conquered them all.

They are a perfect balance for one another. When Draco is pissed, Harry is calm. When Harry is angry, Draco is comforting. When Draco is jealous, Harry will woo. When Harry is possessive, Draco will smile. There was rarely a moment when the two of them are angry at the same time. They don't say but deep inside, they don't want to. So when one is angry, the other one initiate to be calm and rational.

It was what drove them into where they are now. Married, happy, and very much in love. Their start wasn't smooth and good but they knew because of that they have the best now. In the arms of each other, they're able to conquer what was thrown into them.

They had their own storms, their own sorrows and their own dark past to accept so they could move forward but when they met each other, they knew they have their rainbows, their sweet tunes, happy lyrics, and wholesome fragrance.

They tasted hate and ate sadness with their own monsters but they were able to drink those away with the love they feel for each other. 

They were challenged to break away, they never did. They held each other's hands tight, dear to their hearts, kissed each other's palms, and wiped each other's tears.

When they were forbidden to hug each other, they smiled and it was enough.

There was a time they weren't allowed to see one another and both of them exchanged heartful letters. Full of their fresh love that could cut withering impatience. Their trust strong and soul binded.

When their only connection was cut, Harry gave him two-way mirror he was able to find in the house. They met at Diagon Alley, dressed in outfits that weren't usually seen in them. They wanted to hug but they stood strong.

With that, they saw each other in any time of the day, they smiled, blew kisses and expressed their feelings to their faces. Bared their hearts and minds with the tears that flowed from their eyes. It was enough for them.

The biggest was when the mirrors were caught and were broken. They didn't have a chance to talk and solve the problem. They weren't able to meet, smile, and blow kisses anymore. So, they depended with the memories that they shared between, the moments that are treasured and deep within, they fell in love once more. 

And with that new found positivity, they waited and waited. Until they met again, at a restaurant, with another woman in Draco's arms and that strict look on his father's face. Harry understood then that he was forced.

One look, one look Harry gave him and Draco understood. They met at Hogsmeade, secretly and fixed what people kept trying to break.

They didn't mind the pessimism people introduce, didn't heed to their words, didn't follow their orders. What they listened and followed to was the beat of their hearts, the name tattooed inside it.

So when the time came they were allowed to kiss one another in public, in that altar, with the eyes of the Wizarding World and a smile from Heaven, they knew they won. 

They exchanged rings and promises, words and vows, love and care, smiles and tears, and finally, the final kiss for a new beginning.

It was magnificent and everyday turns into something magical. They didn't believe fairy tales, fairy lights, happy endings, true love but now, does.

Harry is his soulmate and Draco is his infinite possibility. His never-ending world. They both are each other's poetry.

Draco turned his head and looked up at him, Harry smiled and kissed him. Their movements slow and unrushed. After all, they knew they now own their time. They now can set their own pace, finally continue their own story and set their future together.

"Harry" Draco whispered lovingly as they separated and Harry smiled even more, brushing his nose against his, he pecked his lips before pulling apart completely.

Harry's hands caressed his lover's rounded tummy where they were able to create and give life to what wasn't there before. A blessing for the challenges and issues they had to face.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's biceps and leaned his head there. Harry's heart was overflowing with absolute adoration and love. Only Draco is able to make him feel something he wasn't given when he was a kid.

"Tell me more" he whispered and Harry smiled once again. Draco had grown fond of his sentences, words of shining truth and phrases of unbridled value of his tenderness.

Love,

The foundation of their marriage.

Love,

The creation of their child.

And love,

The representation of their joint names.

Harry began to talk, his voice sweet and tone calm as Draco listened with a small smile and enthusiastic happiness.

"I love you" Harry started.

"I love you for a lifetime", he added.

"I love you forever" and he ended.

Draco bit his lips. He feel so lucky, he feel so blessed, he feel so loved. Over and over again, he thanked everything that gave him strength to fight for their relationship.

"I love the shine in your eyes, the words in your lips, and the redness in your cheeks. I love your hair, i love your nose, i love your everything", this is the kind of poetry he loves. Whether it belonged to any category of poetry or not, he didn't mind.

For him, this is his own kind of poetry he values deep inside. 

"I see your constellation, I think of you. I see the night, I imagine you. I see the day, I see you. I see the world, i wanna be with you" 

Draco felt so appreciated. Being in Harry's arms, loving him, spoling him was astounding. Draco never knew he can have someone he can call his own, his eternity, his beyond.

"I admire your courage, your bravery, your strength, your wisdom. I admire your principles, your mind, your heart, your soul, and I admire you"

_I love you, Harry._

"I think the time of the day, I want to be with you. I think of always, I name you. I think of possibilities, I call you"

_Me too, Harry. Me too._

"I wake up beside you, I smile. I wake up beside you, I cry. I wake up beside you, I feel so lucky"

_I am too, Harry._

Draco smiled when he felt Harry kiss the back of his head and in return, he peck a kiss on his arms.

"There are no questions but you will always be my answer. There are no problems but you will always be my solution."

_You are too, Harry._

"We built a home, a family. We created life, built a lifetime."

_Yes, yes, we did. We certainly did, Harry._

"I see a pen, I write your name. I see a blank paper, I mark your name. I sit by the moon at night, I admire the light that it is and think of the light that you are"

Draco felt a tear slide down his face and travelled to Harry's arms. He felt Harry smile at the side of his head as he nibbled on his ears.

"I knew love because I met you. I knew sorrows because I suffered with you. I knew the past because I experienced it with you. I knew what life really is because I have you"

_I know the same too, Harry._

"This day and on, our future I wait, in this haven we live, in this present I speak, my love for you is at its peak"

Draco sighed blissfully. It wasn't just the words he love but it was also the man who speaks them, the meaning he gives, and the sincere truth that reflects through his phrases.

This is poetry in Draco's heart and soul. Harry is his own poet. His own phrase. His own rhyme. His own flow. His own vivid noun.

"I love you, Dray" Harry whispered and Draco smiled as he teared some more. _Please, don't let anyone end this._

"I love you Harry" he whispered.

Harry carefully lifted his head off of his arms and turned his head. He wiped the tears that fall from his eyes and kissed the remnants away,

"Let's sleep love and for tomorrow, I'll tell you more"


End file.
